Just Another Day
by ImmortalNight159
Summary: One-Shot! Valentine's day! Stuck between giving it to them or not. Working up the courage to give them to him. Only to be half asleep. Truth or dare, awkward moments in supermarkets. Sleepwalking and sleep slapping in class. Cats and dog, Ino's messes and clean freaks! Oddly, it was just another regular day!


_**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Attack on Titan..! I apologize for misread sentences or spelling errors! I hope you enjoy this one-shot and I know this is way past Valentine's Day but I just wanna do it. Ok! :D This is totally random story. No flames…I want a freaking forest fire! Just kidding…maybe.**_

_**Review~~~!**_

**On with the story…one-shot…story…chapter!**

**XXXXX**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Just another day**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**XXXXX**

_February 14- Valentine's Day_

I looked at my calendar, I marked off the day before Valentine's day and I sighed at the name. One more day before that dreadful day and I was in deep thought at my kitchen table with a glass of orange juice in my hand. It was like this every year, I always tell myself. I can do it, I can summon up the courage to hand him the chocolate and no confession. Just hand him it. It'll get the point across that I like him and no confession needed at all. Then again, he could reject me on the spot. I always make him some every year and I never was able to give to him. I can go up to my guy friends and hand them it. They would make jokes about me loving them in a romantic way but they know why I give it to them. If I could do give guys chocolate then why I can't hand it to him? He is a friend but I liked him more than a friend. I feel too embarrassed and I feel awful for not giving him any even if it is as friends. Then again, wouldn't that be friend-zoning him? I don't know!

I will not ask either of my brothers for advice or my guy friends. I don't wanna let anyone else know about my feeling for him. If she finds out, I know she'll push me to give to him and every time I showed a tiny interest. She ruins my chance and she doesn't realize this. I understand she wishes to help but I don't want her to meddling in. I just don't want to ruin our friendship if he ends up rejecting me. I wouldn't be surprised if he ended getting a girlfriend before I finally summon the courage to say something to him. If that happened then I suppose it is my fault. I've always been like this. I've known him since elementary but I suppose I never had an interest in guys at that time. I hanged out with a bunch of guys who were like brothers to me. So I never thought much.

However I only showed small interest in some guys. Like I said, she ruined it and I never found myself attracted to other guy. It wasn't until my friend pointed it out to another friend of mine who liked a guy. I felt comfortable around him and I always seem to be happy whenever he was around. He somehow knows what was wrong whenever I felt down. Despite the fact I tend to hide my emotions whenever I was down. I suppose over time, it subtly developed and I didn't realize it until now. It could be the reason why I never found myself attracted to any other guys.

People tell me that I was attractive and I always got people asking me out, sometimes girls. I always rejecting them nicely saying I wasn't the type for relationships and they would be better off with another.

I dranked the rest of my orange juice and I heard someone knocking on my door. I snapped out of my thoughts, I quickly got up to put my cup into my sink and grabbed my bag then headed for the door. I opened the door, I felt a lump in my throat form and I struggled to speak.

"Is there anything wrong? Do you feel sick? Are you coming down with a fever perhaps? Hm?" He asked when I stood there like an idiot. He put his forehead against mine when he thought I was sick. "You don't have a fever. Is there anything wrong?" he asked concerned. I finally swallowed down that lump in my throat and spoked up, "It's nothing. I am just tired" I reassured him with a smile. He raised an eyebrow and nodded, "If you say so. I suppose it is natural. Tomorrow is Valentine's day. I suspect you'll be getting a bunch of people confessing or handing you chocolate" He looked away from me; he stared at the wall of my house. I double-checked for my house keys and my cellphone. It was in my bag so I didn't have to worry about that.

"I don't know about that. I don't accept them either way. I don't mean to be stuck up but I don't think I deserve it" I locked my door and I walked down the sidewalk with him beside me. I opened the gate in front of my house, he closed it behind us and we walked to the train station.

"Why do you say that? I don't think you're stuck up. Why should you accept chocolates from a complete stranger? Accepting them with be the same as accepting their confession and their request to go out with them" He explained to me and I nodded with slightly pink face. "Ah" I could only say to him. You know most people wouldn't like him because he was so serious but he wasn't all of the time. He was fun to be around with. Blonde hair in some parts of Japan would be mean instant delinquent but pink hair is instant delinquent to me. I tend to get into fights outside of school but people still like me. My looks throws them off I suppose. He was a blonde like a close brotherly friend to me, a ramen freak. He was serious but he isn't a stick in the mud like my other brotherly friend, an emo idiot.

We went across the crosswalk, it was almost spring time and the trees were blooming quite beautifully. The buds were beginning to open up and it wasn't hot or cold. Down the sidewalk to the train, we talked about school as it is the only thing I could think of.

"It must be hard to be in all of those honors classes" he asked me and I hummed thinking. "Perhaps but I preferred a challenge and I want to be able to get into the best college in the country that will help the best in my future career" I bluntly told him. Not a lot of people know about the future career I am working towards but it is difficult to choose one I want to go into. I have three choices but I have no idea which I would like to make as a career and hobbies.

"I see…Is that why you're quiet lately, it is stress, is it not?" he asked me. I've been constantly thinking furiously whether or not I should give it to him or not. This is so different from interviews where most would panic or stress themselves often. I wasn't that type but it is different when it involves love or rather him. My eyes flickered to him unconsciously and he had his gaze on me. I clutched the bag handle with both of my hands, tighter and I felt my face grow hotter by the minute. My heart beated faster with every minute that we walked closer to the train, my eyes shifted a lot looking up at him for a brief second before looking away embarrassed. Thoughts ran through my head and I didn't think I would be able to keep my voice normal if he decided to strike a conversation.

"Are you ok?" he stopped abruptly and I nodded quickly, he raised an eyebrow as if he doubted that. He put his forehead against mine again and I felt like time stopped. I could only hear my heart beating against my chest threatening to pop out. A bead of sweat went down the side of my cheek and my palms begun to get sweaty. My breath hitched a bit, he wouldn't pull away and in truth, I didn't want this end. I swallowed down the lump in my throat. "H-hai" I stuttered, I cursed mentally. Why would I stutter all of a sudden? He would think something is up. What if he found out I liked him? Is he going to reject me? Will he tell me that I am no more than a friend or a little sister to him? These were the type of questions running through my head as he observed me.

His eyes peered into mine and he didn't pull away. He didn't seem to be embarrassed and he doesn't seem to be red or pink either. I wondered if he really does think of me as a friend and only a friend. I pulled away and walked away, "I said I am fine!" I turned on my heels; I knew I wouldn't survive that long which him so close. I didn't want to hear him reject me. I didn't want him to see my red face. I didn't want any of that. I can handle rejection in anything else but if he were say. I don't know…how would you act if you were rejected? Including the fact that he may or may not be your first love? I don't know. I ain't a love guru or love doctor.

I will not accept advice from anyone. What happens…happens.

We eventually got to the train station. We got into the train; there were no empty seats so we had to stand between bunch of people. "So erm…ne...This is a rhetorical question…if a girl went up to you and confessed to you. What would you do?" I asked him looking down to avoid his eyes but his silence made me realize that he was thinking about his answer. My hands began to sweat out of nervousness then he cleared his throat. "I would reject her. Not be to be mean but I don't think I should accept it" he told me and I felt like a little piece of me broke, cracked like dropping your phone on a bunch of tiny rocks. "O-oh I see" I could only say and I must have looked glum because he later said.

"I only accept chocolates from the person I liked or perhaps love even" he told me. I looked at him and accidently met his eyes, he gave his rare smile and I looked down shyly. "I see" I didn't stuttered which was good in my opinion because he would find it highly suspicious. The train is usually bumpy but when it stopped to pick up more people. It jerked to a stop and I nearly fell forward when he put his arm around my waist and pulled me close to him. My face was against his chest and I turned awfully red. More people came and it got crowded, he pulled me against him closer and I felt like this is was a dream too good to be true. I nearly fainted but I soon recovered when the train stopped at our stop. He couldn't get through so my height helped out because I could get through easier than he could. I pulled him through and we got out.

"We're alive" I threw my hands up in glee. I heard him laugh quietly and I scratched the back of my head sheepishly. "Sorry, I hate being on trains so much" I told him then he had an amused smile which I found questionably. "What?"

"Where's your bag?" I looked at my hand and looked around, the train took off and I dropped my mouth in horror. "AH my bag. Wait come back...come backkkkkkk" I tried to reach out to the train but it left and I fell to the ground in sorrow. "My baaag" I cried on the ground. Something blocked the sight in front of me. It was a black bag with a key chain of a chibi Kyubi. "My bag" I reached out for my bag but it got pulled out of my sight. He was holding the bag out of reach. I pouted, jumping up to grab it but I found it annoying because he didn't have to hold it out far. I was a whole head shorter than me perhaps shorter.

I jumped up so many times until I eventually climbed onto him. I achieve my bag from his reach. People whispered a lot around us then several giggle.

"So bold"

"Honey doesn't that remind you of our younger days"

"How cute"

I grew red when I realized that I had my legs around his waist, one arm around his neck while my other hand had my bag. He smirked and I got off of him. I puffed my cheeks in anger then turn on my heels then walked off from him. You start to think of things differently. If I hadn't realized, I wouldn't be embarrassed or bashful. I get the feeling that he knows but I think he just does it for the fun of it. We walked to school and I sighed when I felt their presence. We walked side-by-side and I saw him, the ramen freak, he came running towards us at full speed and I moved to the side. I put my foot out and I tripped him, he went rolling down the hill that we walked up from.

"Ku-kun!" The last thing that came out of ramen-chan's mouth then we ignored him as he ran into a group of girls behind us. "That was mean" He, Blondie, told me with a smile, "Says the guy who makes fun of my height" I pouted refusing to look at him. He put his arm around my shoulder; I was caught off guard, "I'm sorry. I'll make it up to you. Afterschool we can go get some cake" he pulled me in close to him, my face will grow hot if he doesn't pull away, and I could hear people talking about us. "I told you that they were an item. You owe me twenty" I knew that voice and I pulled away from him. "Sure" I replied, I grabbed a nearby rock and threw it at my lovely friend's back, Muttface, which sent him into my lovely pig-chan.

I pretended that I didn't throw that rock at all and walked past them. They fell into the fountain that was in front of the school which we had entered. It was public school but it was upper middle class school. We walked through the entrance which I got jumped on by my other friend who was with our other friend; he is much like my brother friend, except not emo.

"Ku-chan, you've finally came. I thought you would never get here. Levi here is boring. Blondie" Hanji had her arms around my shoulder then nodded to him to acknowledge, Levi had his emotionless face on like always but he had that amused glint in his eyes. He knew that I knew and I flipped him off. He did a small laugh through his nose and I walked past him dragging Hanji along with me. We went to class which was boring.

…

**[Lunch 12:00]**

We sat in an area where we all sat at. The underclassmen sat with us and we were close friends. Unfortunately, lunch time was an hour and a half. An hour and half was a long time for me. We were playing truth or dare. It came down to that as it would be Valentine's tomorrow so Ino-pig had to suggest it. "Why?" I asked rather annoyed. Ino smirked; "Because I thought it would be fun duh!" then she waited for everyone to come. So there was twelve of us were sitting here eating. Ino asked because everyone else had other things to do. Library, club meetings, homework and so on.

"Let's truth or dare" Ino announced to them, everyone had that horror look and regretted not being able to come up with an excuse to leave. I just got up to leave but he forced me to sit back down. He put a hand on my shoulder as did Levi and sat me back down forcedly. "If we have to go through this, so will you" he told me and I sighed letting my head fall down onto the table. A thud as my forehead made contact with the wooden table.

"Alright Ku-chan! Truth or dare" I glared at her, I knew she would do this and I thought about it. "Truth" I said and she pouted, "Coward" she glared at me. I knew she had the weirdest ideas for dares and I've done enough to not say dare anymore. "Fuck you. I don't wanna be here. Deal with it or leave me the fuck alone" I told her and she sighed then said which would make me run circles in my head.

"Who is that you like?" Ino had that look on her face and everyone leaned in towards me to hear. I sighed, I didn't want to say it but I thought to myself. Where's the harm? Right? "Well it is- hime!" I heard from miles away and I looked behind me to see my brother's friend, Loli-chan, running towards me at full speed. I moved towards him, Blondie, to avoid my brother's friend who went sliding across the table and into the bush behind Ino. "What the hell was that? Tobi, why are you here?" I asked going back to my original spot. He jumped up, rubbed his face then turned around; he pushed Ino aside who glared him.

"No reason! It's lunch and I thought I come visit you! So whatcha doing?" he was too happy go lucky and Ino answered him. "Truth or dare and Ku-chan's about to answer a question!" Ino turned back to me and gestured for me to continue. I sighed, "Like I said, it is…Hidan?"

"Hidan?" Ino asked confused, he was another friend of my brother's and I think Ino doubted I would be into him. "Sup hime! Leader-san told me to get Tobi and stop bothering you. Apparently last time, he left the two of you alone. You were both passed out in a bathtub with jello and you were lying on his bed with candy wrappers and frosting all over your mouth with lollipops stuck in your hair" he grabbed Tobi by his collar and pulled him out of the table. Tobi was taller than him but Tobi had his legs curled? Like how you pick up kittens at the scruff of their neck and their arms and legs curled into a helpless position, unmoving.

I scoffed, "Once and it wasn't like I crashed the vehicle into a house then ran off with a dress in heels. Then later on, walk down the streets singing 'I'm a Barbie girl' and hit on a bunch of guys like a tranny you are. Then later on, find you passed out in the park with a single piece of cloth covering yourself and a random tattoo saying, 'I love fluffy unicorns with sparkly rainbows shit" I raised an eyebrow at him.

An eye twitched, "We agreed that we would never speak of that!" he shouted at me. I rolled my eyes, "At least I didn't mention the fact that you went skinny dipping" he raised an eyebrow and thought back on it. "What?" he asked confused then I continued, "You got drugged by Deidara and you went skinny dipping later on." He groaned, then said, "What's so bad about that?" he said with a smug face.

"You went skinny dipping in a pool of jello. You spent nearly a hundred dollars to make it. Kakuzu beat your ass the next day because of that"

"Explains why he did that. Stupid fuck!"

"Then you decided to break into some random person's house and when they came back, you sat at their dining table with a newspaper and coffee in one hand, sipping it. You went on about how they were late and that they cheated on you with some stripper or hooker. I don't know and I had to walk into the house only for you to be making out with the person"

"Your point?"

"It was a fucking dude"

"…." Hidan had a disgusted face and he didn't want to hear anymore. "This is why Onii-chan doesn't allow you to drink anymore without him or Kisame or Itachi around." Hidan shrugged then put Tobi onto his feet who ended up walking back to where ever he came from. "Right so what were you doing?" he asked curious. "Sakura, truth, now. Who do you like? Shut the fuck up Hidan" Ino said annoyed. Hidan nodded then leaned with a smile. "Well" he said to me and I sighed, "Are you done interrupting me?" I asked and he thought about it then nodded.

"Fine, like I tried to say. I- Hime" Ino threw her arms up. "What the fuck is it now!" I scooted back from her into someone behind me. I looked back and up to see Kisame. "Kisa! What are you doing here?" I asked with pure cheerfulness. "I am here to retrieve these two but guess what?" he asked and I put my thinking face then said, "What?" He pulled out a box with cake in it and I jumped. "Kisa-chan! I love you!" I jumped on him then I grabbed the cake from his hands then threw up and down in my hands then ran off somewhere else leaving them behind. I last heard, "For fuck's sake!"

Kisame found me and he had the two with him. We spent that lunch eating cake and I stabbed Hidan's hand with a fork for the making fun of me. I'm joking. He tried to take a piece of cake from me.

…

Ino was annoyed that I kept getting distracted with everyone that I didn't answer her. She continued with everyone else but when I left, they wouldn't answer or do anything at all. Ino gave up and she just talked about random things.

…

Ino texted,

_Hey forehead! I'm going to come over to your house. You know I suck at baking so I thought you could help out._

I answered back,

_No problem. If you don't mind Tobi being there, I'm ordering something. I shall be back in forty minutes._

She texted back,

_Alrighty! I don't mind. I will meet you there._

I put my phone back into my pocket then walked down the stairs. I need to find him before I leave, I want some cake and I would never miss the opportunity to eat free cake. I stopped around the corner; I hid by the corner to see him walking with another girl. My phone vibrated, a new message, I pulled it out and I read the message thinking it was Ino who probably wanted me to hurry up.

_Hey, I won't be able to go with you to the cake shop. Sorry, something came up_

I read, I let out an audible sigh then replied,

_It's fine! __ I need to go shopping. Ino's coming over so yeah_

I put the phone away then walked out of the school. I left the school grounds, the girl must've been the reason why he cancelled. It doesn't matter. I sighed, she looked so much better than I. I am more tomboyish and she was more girly so of course, guys would choose her over me. Oh well. I walked to the store, it was a long walk and I would need to take the train station later on too. I turned the corner; the store was two more blocks away. It was a large supermarket. I end up walking into someone.

"I'm sorry" I was in my little world that I hadn't noticed. I looked to see Levi who raised an eyebrow. "Nevermind, I take that back. What are you doing here?" I asked confused, he lived in the opposite way and he thought about it. "Do I need a reason to see you?" he asked, I thought about it then shrugged, "No but since you are here. Help me with shopping" I grabbed his sleeve and dragged him to the supermarket of the way he came. He sighed but he came along.

**[Supermarket~]**

I had a cart with me and I had Levi push me in it. I directed him to the aisle, people found this normal after I came here with Naruto or Sasuke often. "Sometimes I wonder why I bother with you" he told me as I reached for a box on the top shelf. I managed to get it then sat back in the cart. "It's fun duh!" I exclaimed I got out when the cart got a little stuffed. I only had ten light things but I got tired of sitting in it. He followed and I threw things into the cart. I walked beside him now, an elderly couple saw us and the lady said, "What an adorable couple." I just smiled slightly embarrassed but Levi had a different idea. He put his arm around my waist, pulled me closer and the couple smiled at us.

"Erm Levi?" I asked blushing confused. He looked down at me with a raised eyebrow basically asking me, what? "What's with this?" I gestured to his arm and he shrugged, he let go of me, then we ran into two familiar people.

"No it has to be this, flexible!"

"This is extra absorbent!"

"Who in the fuck would want that?"

They were looking at tampons and I felt embarrassed standing there listening to them. "Sasori, Deidara, what in the world are you doing?" I asked them. They jumped up, Deidara threw the package behind him and I stared at them oddly. They tried to play off the fact they were talking about brands of tampons. "Hey Hime…what are you doing here? Un" Deidara asked me and I pointed to the cart. He 'ohed, "What did you do this time?" I asked them and they sighed. "Blondie here decided to get paint on Konan's clothes and punishment is this" Sasori gestured to the shelves of boxes. "I'm leaving because I remember last time I went shopping with you. You kept asking me which type of toilet tissue would be better" I turned around, I grabbed Levi and we went to the check-out. They were arguing and several girls were actually admiring them.

"C'mon! Un" Deidara yelled and we left before they got to the type of tissue to get. I couldn't believe that they were my lovely brother's friends.

**[Near my house]**

"That was odd" he decided to comment on the two 'artist's' and I sighed, "Yes, yes it is." The sun was going down, bright orange red sky and we walked down the street. I saw Ino; she sat on the brick wall. There wasn't grid fences rather brick walls that is low enough for people to sit on but high enough that pets can't run out to bite people. She saw us and jumped off, "Took you long enough." She looked rather mad with her hand on her hips. I rolled my eyes, "Who cares? Ne Levi, you staying?" I asked him and he thought about it. "Why not? What are you making?" he asked me and I said baking cakes and stuff. He decided to stay because he knew that Ino would make a mess.

Just thinking of the mess made him want to stay. It was 7 at the moment so he would stay until 9 which were when Ino would leave. We spent that two hours making and baking, then decorating. Ino soon left at 9 but Levi stayed, it was nine thirty now and I finished baking. Ino decorate hers and she left with hers.

"Looks like we're done" I smiled, frosting on my cheek with some of it in my hair and frosting with some cake on my shirt and pants. Levi had an adorable apron on; it was a pink frilly one because he didn't want to get his clothes dirty. It was an apron that Ino got for me but I hardly wore it.

"That woman didn't even clean up her mess" he complained. I laughed, "Yeah well you're here so it'll be fine" I said, Ino did make a large mess. The eggs got everywhere because she used a blender. Flour was on the floor because she couldn't open it. The batter went everywhere when she put it on high speed. Levi and I took cover in the living room during that batter tornado. I grabbed the mop to clean it up.

"Ok I'll mop here and you can clean the counter" I told him, he nodded and we got to work. In the end, a bigger mess was made because I slipped. Kicking up the mess onto Levi's back and I grabbed his apron to stop myself but it only pulled him to the ground with me. We laid on the floor, in the mess, and completely dirty. We might've got knocked out and we didn't wake up until an hour later. Levi decided he would stay over.

Why?

A dog got into my house, a dog chasing a cat, how? Deidara who dropped off something and he abandon the area, I knew already. How? His scent was in the air. We woke up to mud on my furniture, mud on the walls even! The entire place was trashed and the two animals ran out of the house. Levi stared at it; he went into his cleaning mode. He would not allow me to slack off or he would slap me over the head with a random ruler. We spent the whole night until one. Until Levi was satisfied with the freaking house, I went to shower and I had to wait for Levi to get into the shower so I could grab his clothes to clean it.

When he got out, he wore a nightdress and he stared at me. "We never speak of this" he told me and I shrugged. It was a light blue color with stripes. I wore a black cami shirt and pink fluffy night pants.

I never knew Levi was a sleepwalker type of person. I knew he was incredibly strong. What I didn't know was that he would end up in my room and he had me in his arms. I couldn't get out of his arms. I tried to pry his arms off and I ended up giving up. I decided to turn towards him to try to kick myself away from him. Like some reflexive, he pulled me in tighter and I decided to give up for the night.

I hope Ino wouldn't come in…this is going to be hard to explain.

…

**[Morning 7:00 A.M]**

…

I stared at Levi who stared back at me. He barely woke up despite my attempts to wake him up. "We never speak of this?" I asked with a slightly annoyed face. "We never speak of this" we both agreed on this. He let go of me and I kicked him off of my bed. "A clean freak and sleepwalker wrap all in one. The woman that marries you, will have a lovely househusband" I told him. It wasn't completely awkward, in truth, no one knows this about us but he often stayed at my home. The only thing is I was never awake to see him sleepwalk at all.

We hurried up to get ready because the next train would leave at 7:15 and the time to get here to there is twenty minutes walking. Running like hell, ten minutes so five minutes is all we had to spare. I packed the chocolates into a paper gift like bag and I made sure to grab my things. I opened the door for Levi to go first as I tried to put my shoes on. We got out of the house and we ran.

"Last time, I allow you sleep at my house"

"Next time lock your door"

"How was I supposed to know that you were some sleepwalking hugger? Does everyone else know?"

"…no and they will not"

"Well your future wife will"

"Hush"

We managed to make it to the train and I put a hand on my waist as I had a small cramp from rushing without a proper warm-up. "Ah cramp, cramp" I mumbled to myself and I stood there for a moment. We stood up to avoid instant tiredness and the train came to a stop. We walked to school which was half a mile. Deidara came by in his car and gave us to ride. When we got out, I punched him in the face for trashing my place. Everyone was sitting at the table outside in our usual spot. Some of them would sit on the nearly stone sitting low wall with a tree planted in the middle and flowers around. It was that kind of school. Ino saw me but I ignored her morning and planted my face into the table.

"What happen?" she poked my hand. I replied half sleepily, "Levi kept me awake last night. I am tired now" It was dead silent, I didn't realized what I had said until I looked over to Levi who had his hand on his face. Ino had a stupid grin on her face, everyone looked away embarrassed while some were grinning.

"I see if I had known, I would've left sooner"

"Yeah if you had left sooner. My kitchen wouldn't have looked like a freaking tornado invaded in. Either way, my house did, a dog and cat decided to play tag in my house. Deidara decided it would be fun to leave them in. Levi being the clean freak he was, he kept getting after me to clean the house right. My hand was red for the whole night and my head hurts as well. Jerk" I glared at Levi who rolled his eyes. "Would you want your house look like Naruto cleaned it?" he asked me and I thought it about. "Maybe" he shooked his head at me.

Ino's face flatten, I raised an eyebrow, "What were you thinking? God damn sicko!" I stole a piece of toast from someone, I later found out it was Eren's. He sat down beside us or me, "Where were you?" he asked me and I sighed, "I woke up late and got ready, then ran. Long story short, Ino's fault" I smiled, a very tired smile. He 'ohed' and I took some food from him. I was tired so badly. Ino decided to continue the conversation and they leaned in again. Everyone made sure no one interrupted and I didn't even know what I had said.

The bell ranged, I didn't bother to listen to their reactions because I staggered to the door tiredly. Naruto came out of nowhere and dragged me to my class after he smelled my breath. No cake breath. So instant drag to class and Sasuke grabbed my legs to get to class faster.

I slept in most of my classes until lunch time. I sat there for the first ten minutes then I realized that everyone was smiling at me. I was like what is wrong with them? I looked at the cake in front of me. I ate the cake slowly because I hadn't have cake all day. I gave them the chocolate I made last night and I actually gave it to him. I was so tired that I didn't give a flying fish fuck about the rejection. He took the chocolate! He took it and I got cake from everyone.

"I love you guys! You're my favorite bitches" I shouted and I ate the cake in a one minute. Then I slept soon after. It was a lovely rest of the day.

**[After school]**

I fell asleep in class and I didn't wake up until everyone was gone. I soon jerked up to find out everyone was gone so I got my stuff and walked to the gates of the school slowly. I rubbed my eyes, yawned and went down stairs turtle like. I ran into him, he raised an eyebrow and I waved to him sleepily. "I am so tired" I told him. "Obviously you fell asleep in all of your class. You may or may not have slapped Oluo in your sleep. Hanji couldn't wake you up and you slapped Kiba. You did the same with Jean, Levi and Neji." He told me and I groaned, I didn't even realized until now once I thought back. Neji and Levi were pissed off but Tenten and Petra kept them back. Jean and Oluo were knocked out with the force put into the slap.

"I should apologize but I am too tired. Tomorrow or never" I put my head against his arm despite us walking along. He didn't do anything but let me do that. He stopped near the gates of the school.

"Sakura, did you mean what you said during lunch?"

"Hm…if I said it, I most likely did. Why do you ask Erwin?"

"So I could do this"

I looked up confused, he tilted my chin up and I blinked very confused. He soon kissed me and I was, 'am I dreaming or am I imaging this?' I didn't deny it and I smiled into the kiss. He pulled away, "Took you so many years to admit that you loved me"

"I said that?"

"Half-awake and you even mention that Levi slept in your bed" He told me and I facepalmed my face. "He did and this is the first time this happened. I always locked my door and I didn't let him in. How was I supposed to know he would be sleepwalking? He wouldn't let go of me. It was hot! Levi is going to get his ass kicked tomorrow. I get the feeling he might've change my house like he owned the place." I admitted, he just laughed. "Well if I did that, would you kick me out of your bed?" he asked me and I covered my face in embarrassment. "I can't believe I mention that. And of course I would…Ino would think otherwise if she found out you sleep at my house."

He pulled me into his arms; I grew red, "Would that be so bad?"

"…Unless you like the Akatsuki idiots or any of my lovely family members barging into the room….and jumping into your bed for the fun of it…then you fall off of the bed."

"…That's why you sleep in the guest room"

"You're a fuckin genius!"

"Cake?"

"CAKE!"

**XXXXX**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**The End!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**XXXXX**

_**I ain't a comedy or humor type of person but you know cake! I hope you enjoyed this…one-shot? I thought it would be fun to do one. This is totally random type of story :D**_

_**Review, Favorite and Follow!**_

_**Bye!**_


End file.
